


Cradle

by MagicRobot



Series: The Adventures of Replay [12]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of Ambulon's death, First Aid and their son, Suture, struggle to move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cradle

**Author's Note:**

> While Suture is part of the Replay-verse (hence why I marked this as part of the series), this doesn't really fall into official AU canon. The way this verse is meant to work is that everything after the incident with Overlord doesn't happen, so, in this case, officially, Ambulon is alive. However, a bunch of people on my blog were asking me to write this, so I did. Consider this like and AU of the AU.

Upon entering his quarters, the first thing that First Aid was aware of was Suture, curled up on the side of the berth, his frame completely still. At first glance, First Aid believed that his sparkling had fallen into recharge, but the heavy puffs of vented air coming from his frame told him otherwise. He approached the berth quietly, his spark heavy. 

It occurred to First Aid in that moment that Suture was laying on Ambulon’s former side of the berth. First Aid’s vents hitched and he paused in his trek. Vivid memories of his dead lover pushed to the forefront of his mind. He shivered, phantom touches ghosting over his plating. Venting a hard push of air, he steeled himself against the sudden urge to cry and continued on to Suture’s side.

Kneeling by the sparkling, he was at a lost at what to do. Suture wore a vacant expression, staring off into space, lost in thought. His mouth was parted ever so slightly, the source of the heavy venting. The blue visor was dimmed, evidence of an earlier crying episode. First Aid’s servos quivered where they laid in his lap, unsure whether to offer a comforting hand or not.

In the end, he kept them where they were.

"Suture?" he whispered quietly, forcing his voice not to quaver. A knot formed in his throat when Suture refused to answer him. "Suture, are you okay?"

Suture still didn’t respond. First Aid didn’t blame him. The news of Ambulon’s death had hit him the hardest. While First Aid had responded with explosive anger that faded into a dull numbness, Suture had been near catatonic. The news of his Carrier’s death had hit him the hardest, and now, even three cycles after leaving Luna-1, he had not gotten any better.

First Aid glared at the floor, unsure of what to do. He briefly considered calling Rung, but decided against it. He’d rather keep this as a family matter for the time being.

A soft sigh came from the berth. First Aid turned to see Suture turn his helm to look at him, the blank gaze only a tad bit lighter. There was still a chilling vacancy to them and First Aid shivered. He titled his helm, waiting for some sort of verbalization.

Suture released a grinding whimper, shifting so that his arms pillowed his helm. “I miss Carrier.”

His voice was soft, edged with tiredness and loss. Barely five vorns old and absolutely reeling from the death of a beloved parent. First Aid nodded in sympathy. “I know, bitlet, I know.”


End file.
